legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Gardevoir
'Gardevoir '(Japanese: サーナイト Sirnight) is a dual-type Psychic/Fairy Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Prior to Generation VI, she was a pure Psychic-type Pokémon. She evolves from a Kirlia starting at level 30 and is one of Ralts' final forms, the other being Gallade. She can Mega Evolve into Mega Gardevoir using the Gardevoirite. Gardevoir has the ability to read the future. If she senses impending danger to her Trainer, Gardevoir is said to unleash her psychokinetic energy at full power. Gardevoir also has the psychokinetic power to distort the dimensions and create a small black hole. She will try to protect her Trainer even at the risk of her own life. Biology Gardevoir is a bipedal, humanoid Pokémon whose body resembles a flowing gown. Most of her body is white, but her hair, arms, and the underside of her gown are green. Her hair curls over her face and down the sides of her head. Behind her red eyes are short spikes, resembling a masquerade mask. Gardevoir has long arms with three fingers on each hand and slender white legs. A red, fin-like horn extends from her chest, and a shorter, more rounded horn extends from the back. A band of green on her chest extends to the center of the front horn and connects to her sleeve-like arms. As Mega Gardevoir, she turns almost completely white; only her hair remains green. Her gown becomes longer and wider, resembling a bridal gown. The forearms are slightly thicker with a pointed extension above the elbow. Her facial spikes are larger and now curl upwards. In contrast, her hair is now shorter and more tightly curled. There are now two horns in the center of her chest, extending to either side. These horns are said to be a physical manifestation of this Pokémon's heart, and she is able to use tremendous psychic power now that it is open. Relationships LOTM: Tales from the Ultra Despair Knight TBA LOTM: Darkmageddon TBA Gallery Diantha_Gardevoir.png Diantha_Mega_Gardevoir.png Gallade and Gardevoir.jpg Gardevoir and Gallade vs Battle Chatelaine Sisters Pokemon.jpg Samurai Gallade and Gardevoir.JPEG gZPPmk.gif MVwwhnj.gif PerfumedGlisteningDuckbillcat-max-1mb.gif Screenshot_2019-02-17 gardevoir - Google Search(1).png Screenshot_2019-02-17 gardevoir - Google Search.png Gardevoirite.jpg|Gardevoirite Team Charm.png|"Team Charm" WTP Gardevoir.png|Who's that Pokemon? (Black and White edition) WTP Gardevoir (2).png|Who's that Pokemon? (X and Y edition) Zelda'sGen3Team.jpg|Gardevoir is Zelda's graceful Pokemon and often hangs out with the Royal Family, even Zelda, Impa, Link, and Rauru. She mostly stays within the Castle grounds. Sakura and Gardevoir.png|"Sakura Matou and Gardevoir" Gardevoir and Juri.png|"Gardevoir and Juri Han" Samus and Gardevoir.png|"Samus Aran and Gardevoir" Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters that are or have been in a love triangle Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Pokemon Category:Characters hailing from the Pokemon Universe Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Psychic Type Pokemon Category:Non Humans Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Elementals Category:Generation III Pokemon Category:Fairy Type Pokemon Category:Protective Characters Category:Psychics Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Gallade and Gardevoir Category:Love Interests of Gallade Category:Partner Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Michele Knotz Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Characters in ReBoot Multiverse Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Pokemon with a Mega Evolution Category:Characters in Ikran's Lost OoT/Pokemon crossover Category:Photokinetic Characters